


(Un)Wrapping Party

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Louis, sort of ;), theyre so domestic i wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wraps himself up nicely for Louis during the holidays. Louis unwraps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Wrapping Party

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVES! This one is just for fun and pretty short, but it's Larry and they have sex soo...enjoy ;)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"The gold with the silver stars, or the red with the white trees, Haz?"

_The gold one obviously. Is the silver glittery?"_

Louis looked over the wrapping paper, waving it this way and that in front of his face. "Uh, yeah, I think so."

_Get it! And hurry home. I miss you._

Louis' face melted into a dopey smile. "I'll be home in a few, babe."

 _Hurry!_  With that Harry hung up the phone, leaving Louis to check out and buy the few last minute things they needed to send their families presents this year. He'd left Harry at home with the wrapping paper, tape, ribbon, and bows to wrap the ones they had already. Half way through his sibling's gifts they'd run out of the paper they had and Harry nearly shoved Louis out the door to get more.

He'd spent fifteen minutes on the phone arguing- no, not arguing. Discussing- with Harry which paper to get. Now, with a gold and silver _sparkly_  wrapping paper, he was heading home to finish, so then he and harry could order take out and lay on the couch watching dramas all night. The road were nearly empty, eleven o'clock on a Tuesday will do that, and Louis was home in minutes.

He came through the front door with his haul to find their previously present-littered living room pitch black. "Harry?" Silence. "Haz, baby. Where are you?" 

"In our room. Come here," Louis heard  from down the hall.

Louis' brow furrowed in confusion as he started heading towards the sound. "Why's the living room dark? Did we give up on the presents, 'cause I'm all for th-" He dropped the bags of stuff and his jaw when he saw Harry standing at the end of the bed. A smile spread across his face. "Harry, what...wow."

Harry's smile followed soon after. "Like it?"

Louis stepped forward dumbly, hands reaching towards his boyfriend unconsciously. "Like it?" he repeated, tongue licking across his lips. "Baby, you look-" Louis shook his head. "Is that a bow?"

Harry bit down on his smile, nodding sheepishly. "It's ribbon. I was going to use it on Dan's prezzie, but I think it looks better on me, yeah?"

Louis let a lost chuckle fall from his lips. "Yes, absolutely, yes. I'd say so." Louis' hands ran down Harry's smooth sides to his hips, eyes locked on Harry's bow. He trailed his fingers across his hip to where Harry had a big, satin ribbon tied tightly around his cock and balls like a soft, deep red cock ring. "You did this while I was gone?"

Harry gasped softly as Louis' thumb flicked just under his head. "Yeah," he answered with a whisper. "I got bored waiting for you, and-" Harry pressed his lips tight on a groan, "and I thought I'd surprise you."

Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry's prick in a loose grip. "Consider me surprised, baby." Harry's eyes bore into Louis' as he looked up, begging him for something Louis couldn't hear, but understood nonetheless. "Why do you get on the bed, love, and let me unwrap you."

Harry's eyes shone with mirth as he nodded and jumped backwards, flopping down on the bed. The moment he did, he groaned and arched into the air. Louis tilted his head in question. "Haz? Turn over."

The speed at which Harry flipped on his stomach and settled on his knees would've made Louis laugh fondly if he didn't lose the breath in his chest at the sight of a sparkling red, jeweled butt plug stretching Harry's rim. The room was silent, just the sound of the sheets shifting in Harry's anxious grip. Finally, when minutes had passed and it was still quiet, Harry spoke up. "Babe?"

"Fuck, Harry," Louis mused, low and rough. The sound made Harry whimper and press his face into the sheets. "I love when you do this for me." Louis knelt on the bed behind his boyfriend, hands massaging over his smooth cheeks. He slid a finger under the edge of the plug to feel around his stretched ring. "Open yourself up so I can push in so easily." Harry mewled at the confirmation of his desires. 

Louis pushed two fingers under the jeweled, flat end and tugged lightly. "Shit, Lou." Louis tugged harder. "Come on, Lou," Harry beguiled as he wiggled his bum. 

Another pull and the plug shifted just enough to make the largest part pull on Harry's rim. "Want me instead, love?" Harry nodded into the sheets. The blue-eyed boy leaned over his boyfriend's back and whispered in his ear. "Want something more?"

"Yes, please."

Louis sat back and looked down between their two bodies, watching as Harry's body opened when Louis pulled the plug out, tightening quickly when he had nothing to fill him anymore. He replaced the emptiness with two fingers, and moaned at the warm, soft walls of Harry's body. "Can't wait to have you, babe. Feel amazing."

"Don't-don't wait. I'm ready."

Louis chuckled and pressed the pads on his fingers into Harry's spot just to hear the choked moan leave his lips. "That's it, baby. Let me know how much you want me." He pushed his fingers in again, playing the small nub over and over. 

Harry was loosing small whines each time his boyfriend pushed into his prostate. "Louis," he whined. "Lou, babe, just-fuck, Lou."

"You have to ask for it."

"Louis," Harry groaned in exasperation. "Fuck me, fuckmefuckme."

Louis pulled his fingers out as he opened his jeans enough to get his cock out and, before Harry could beg again, pushed his hard cock past Harry's tight ring of muscles and into his warm hole. "Shit," he breathed. Another inch slid against the hot walls suffocating him. He pressed his hands onto Harry's curvy waist and as he pushed further in he pressed Harry into the mattress, until only his hips were off the bed.

Harry's hand came back and grabbed at Louis' hip in return, pulling him just a little bit deeper. "Move, Louis."

Louis spread his knees, in turn spreading Harry's legs, and lifted up enough to thrust back in. The angle had Louis pressing in all the right places from the get go, but Harry still couldn't get enough. He arched harder and pulled Louis in as he thrust again. They built up a rhythm, shifting to accommodate anytime something felt right. Harry's hands were twitching in the sheets, one moving down under his body and then going back to holding the sheets a second later. 

"Want to come, babe?"

"Yes," he answered instantly.

"I bet," Louis teased, pushing in harder. "Always. Such. A slut. For. My cock. Baby." He punctuated each word with another thrust. Harry was squirming around under him, begging and sniffling for him. "That's it, baby." Louis reached under them and pulled on the satin ribbon until the bow came loosed, throwing the fabric onto the bed. 

His hand came back in a flash, tugging at Harry's pulsing cock until he tensed and inhaled a shock of air, prick twitching in Louis' hand as his release painted the bed and his stomach. Louis growled at the new, almost painful vise on his dick and put one clean and one sticky hand on Harry's hips, pummeling into him as the waves of his orgasm shook his body. 

Louis pushed down on him until he was covering Harry's body from head to toe, pressing his boyfriend into the mattress while his length twitched inside him. Harry was catching his breath, hand squeezing Louis' hip like a lifeline. "Lou," he said in a daze and then stopped. He took a long breath and rolled his hips up, making Louis hiss at the stimulation. "Too much," he begged.

Louis hummed and kissed Harry's neck, sitting back on his knees to watch as he pulled out, holding Harry's cheeks open to see when Harry relaxed and his cum dripped from his boyfriend's body. He scooped up a finger of it and flopped down on the bed next to the curly-haired lad, pushing the white in between his lips. Harry took the finger gratefully and sucked it clean. 

"It's not even Christmas yet, and I'm already getting presents," Louis joked. 

"Just wait until the day of." Harry raised a cheeky brow and Louis' smile broke wide as he tackled Harry, wrapping his arms around his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
